Wolf Dog
by Uzukazi
Summary: Naraku is dead. Everyone from the gang has gone their separate ways, even Kagome. Depressed and alone, what will Inuyasha do when he runs into a girl in the same shoes as him?


_**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form make any profit from this story except for my own personal satisfaction.**_

_**Well, I promised a new story so here it is.**_

_'thought'_

"speaking"

**'inner demon'**

_**Please enjoy.**_

_**Wolf + Dog**_

__Inuyasha stared down at the steamy surface of the hot spring. The reflection of the full moon staring back at him. The light from the moon shining brightly and creating an ethereal glow on the water's surface. He sighed as his golden gaze shifted to the night sky. The falling stars made it seem as if the sky was crying in pity for the half-demon.

"Fucking sky. I don't need your pity," he softly said to no one. Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder what caused the stars to fall like that. _'They are probably trying to go to the stars they actually want to be with.'_ he thought, depressed. He returned his gaze to his reflection in the water, only to come face-to-face with his demon.

"Oh great. It's you again," Inuyasha bitterly said to the reflection. Lately he noticed that whenever he looked at his reflection, he would see the image of the demon within looking back at him. At first it scared him, and he thought that he had transformed. But it turned out to be some weird phenomenon that he really didn't care for much anymore.

**'Ya, it is me,****'**the demon said back.

"What do you want now? I'm not in the mood," he quickly responded. It was getting really troublesome now that his demon self-felt the need to talk to him whenever he deemed necessary. This in Inuyasha's book, was never.

**'I just ****heard you talkin about the stars going to be with the ones they actually cared about. And I just wanted to say that you should do the same.'**

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

**'The hell you don't!' **his demon responded angrily. **'You know exact****ly what I'm talking about. It's time you get over that human wench. She made her choice.'**

"That's not what this is about. I'm over her and I have been for a while. She can live forever with that rotten flea-bag if she wants."

**'Then what's got you so d****epressed?' **the demon asked.

"Why do you care so much? I'm just doing a little bit of thinking. Is there a problem with that?" Inuyasha shot at his reflection. It was really pissing him off. Now that Naraku was dead and the jewel purified, there was nothing to do. Everyone decided to go their own ways.

Miroku and Sango got married just like they promised and moved into Sango's home village. They were slowly rebuilding it. People who had been left homeless started to move into the village. Within one year, the village was booming with people, and Miroku and Sango had their hands full with two children.

Shippo decided to search for other kitsune on his own. Kagome had Inuyasha teach him the basics of survival so that the little fox didn't die.

Inuyasha and Kagome were left to themselves in Kaede's village. Kagome would her spend days training to be the village's next priestess, while Inuyasha watched from a nearby tree. Without anything to do, the days just grew longer and longer. Kagome was always really busy. It had gotten to the point where they weren't even talking. All of a sudden there was this big distance between them. And things went downhill from there.

One day, Kouga showed up and began to hang around Kagome. They grew fond of each other.

Inuyasha noticed.

Feeling like a third wheel, Inuyasha had taken to living in the forests he had grown up in. After spending a week out in the trees, he decided to visit the village. When he got there, he realized that Kagome's scent was almost faded. Upon questioning, he discovered that Kagome had gone off with Kouga. Inuyasha left the village after that, and he hasn't been there since. There was no reason to go back anymore.

** 'I care because your depressed ****mood is starting to piss me off,****'**the demon said, his red eyes glaring death threats at Inuyasha.

"There's a surprise, you being pissed off."

**'Get over her,****' **and with that his reflection returned to normal.

_'Thanks for the help,__'_ Inuyasha he mentally said to his demon, who chose to ignore him. _'I should get over her. I'm so glad he told me to that. I mean __it's__ not like I haven't been tryi__n to do that from the beginning,__' _ He continued to think sarcastic thoughts in the hope that the demon would hear him until he came to the realization that his demon was right. He needed to get over Kagome, and he knew that it wasn't going to be easy. Inuyasha jumped up to a high branch in a nearby tree that was completely surrounded by leaves and began to think of a way to get over the second love of his life.

He was so busy thinking of a way to forget Kagome, that he failed to notice the presence of another being approaching the hot spring below him.

Ayame let a sigh pass through her rosy lips as she approached her favorite hot spring. She'd been having a hard time coping with the fact that Kouga had mated that human girl he was always chasing after.

"Why did he choose her? Why not me?" the wolf demoness asked herself. "What's she got that I don't?" She asked as she looked herself over. A small, slim body that was slightly covered by her armor. Smooth legs and arms. And a pair of breasts that would make many a demoness jealous. _'My boobs are just as big as hers, if not, bigger. She's a little bit taller than me, but many guys said my height was __very cute. Unless, K__ouga's not into the short girls,__' _The thought made Ayame feel upset. The realization that the man she had loved was with another woman had only added salt to the wound. She found out the truth the old fashioned way, catching them in the act. That was a huge shock. What really sucked was when she got a look at Kouga's erect penis. It was VEEEERRYYY small. _'A newborn infant's would put that thing to shame.'_ the corners of her mouth lifted slightly at her little joke, but then she remembered who the tiny dick was going into. She almost felt sorry for the human girl. Almost.

Thinking about the girl only made Ayame sad again.

"It's been a few weeks since it happened, but it still hurts me to think about him," A few tears slid down her porcelain face as she moved her hands to her right shoulder, unhooking her chest armor. She let the armor fall from her body and land on the grass with a 'thud'. She proceeded to remove the wrappings that concealed her breasts, when a male voice suddenly called out.

"What the hell are you doing?" The voice called from high up in a nearby tree.

Reacting quickly, Ayame turned and instinctively grabbed the hilt of her sword, ready to pull it out in a moment.

"Who's there?" she called to the trees. "Come out so I can kill you, pervert!"

"Who are you calling a pervert? I was sitting here in this tree thinking to myself when you show up and start to strip!" the voice, that she felt she had heard somewhere before, yelled back. "besides, if I were trying to peep at you, why would I stop you halfway through the undressing?"

He was right. Why would he stop her? "You never answered my question," she shot back. "Who are you?"

"Why don't you use your nose that all you wolves are so proud of?"

"Or you could stop wasting time and just tell me. Besides, it's more difficult to distinguish your scent from the trees around you." _'Probabl__y because that's where you live,'_ Ayame cringed at the idea of living in a tree compared to living in a cave.

"Feh, whatever. Useless wench," the last part he muttered under his breath, but she still heard him. Inuyasha jumped down from the branch he was sitting on. He landed a few feet from where Ayame stood.

Ayame's eyes widened slightly when she looked at the half-demon standing before her. "Oh, it's you, Inuyasha. What are you doing here?" she stood up straight but kept her hand close to her sword, just in case he decided to attack. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha.

"I already told you I was thinking. Now what are you doing here?" he asked her as he shoved his arms into his sleeves.

"Oh. Well this is my favorite place to bathe and relax, so it would be great if you could go do your thinking elsewhere," She said.

"The hell I will! I was here first. You go somewhere else or you deal with me. No matter what you choose, I'm not leaving," he said and to prove his point, he sat down and crossed his legs. To top it off, he pushed his nose in the air, turned his head to the left, and closed his eyes. Inuyasha's ears twitched when he caught the faint sound of clothes being moved around. His interest peaked as he opened one eye to see what was going on. He fell over at the sight that met him.

Ayame stood with her back to him. She had removed her chest bindings already and was working on taking off the bottom of her fur outfit. After she was out of all her clothing, she bent down to pick all her stuff up. As she did, she looked back at Inuyasha's face to see a small trail of blood running from his nose, and his eyes focused completely on her ass.

_'Men...'_ Ayame thought as she stood up straight again and walked towards the spring. Setting her clothes and items down, she lowered herself into the spring and waited for Inuyasha to come out of his fantasy. She didn't have to wait long.

"What the fuck was that?" he yelled.

"You said you weren't going to leave, and I said I was going to bathe. So I decided to do what I wanted. Whether you were here or not," she sighed as she let the water soothe all her sore muscles. Inuyasha just kept staring at her, not believing what just happened. He realized that she was playing with him. Well two could play at this game.

Ayame turned her head when she heard fabric rustling. She was met with a half-naked hanyou. Her head quickly snapped back around, a light blush on her cheeks.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"You said this hot spring was your favorite. I'm just wondering if there is anything special about it. That doesn't bother you does it?" he asked as he removed the last of his clothing. "To quote you ' I decided to do what I wanted, whether you were here or not.'"

She tried to look away as he entered the opposite side, but her curiosity got the better of her. From the small glance she got of him, she could tell that he was beautiful. Long, flowing, silver hair that cascaded down to the middle of his back. His chest toned from all the battles he had been in, but not a single scar marred his perfect flesh. A thin trail of silver hair leading to what Ayame could only describe as the biggest dick she had ever seen, even placid. She shifted her gaze to the surface of the water before he caught her staring at him, but the image never left her mind. She could feel herself getting flustered and hoped that he didn't notice. Luck was on her side this time.

It was a little awkward. Both could agree on that. It was too quiet. Inuyasha decided to start a conversation before he died of boredom.

"How are you, Ayame?"

"Huh?" his question had caught her off guard. She had been trying to forget the image of him naked, to no avail.

"I asked how you are doing, after everything that happened," It was something that needed to be talked about. Inuyasha realized that Ayame was in the exact same position as him, and he wanted to know if she had handled things any differently than he did. Ayame looked down for a second then lifted her head with the most fake smile he had ever seen before.

"Oh.. I'm pretty good. I'm sure this is a phase of his. Sooner or later he'll come around and then we will be together," she said as tears slowly spread down her face again.

"You would be more convincing if you weren't crying," Inuyasha told her. This was hard for him to handle. Not only was she crying, which he couldn't stand to see a girl cry, but she as far as he could tell, she still believed that things were only like this temporarily. All of a sudden he got the feeling that Ayame was having a worse time dealing with this than he was. He felt the urge to go over and hold her while she cried into his chest.

"I know. I can't help it. Every time I think of him it hurts. Well it hurts a little now, but it used to be a lot worse," she said as the tears stopped flowing from her eyes. "What about you? Does it hurt you at all?"

Her question caught him off guard. He didn't know how to answer that. Truthfully it did a little, but he didn't want to admit it.

"No," was his only answer.

"Oh. You're lucky then," he looked at her strangely. "It was a horrible feeling, like having your heart ripped from your chest. It was almost unbearable at the start, but now it's like a small pressure weighing on my heart. It still makes me cry though, and I hate that. That's it, I'm going to stop crying over him. Then I'll get over him." She looked up at the sky and closed her eyes.

That caught his interest.

"Get over him?"

Ayame turned her gaze to the half-demon sitting across from her. "Yep. That's what I said."

"You say that as if it's just something you can do in a day."

"So you haven't gotten over the girl, then?" Once again, he was caught off guard with her question.

"I never said that," he said as he looked away from her face.

"Come to think of it, you never told me how you truly felt."

"Don't expect it to happen," she caught what he meant.

"So it's true then? You're not over her, are you?" A few seconds passed by before he answered.

"No..." he softly whispered.

Ayame's eyes widened when she heard him. From all the stories she had heard about him, he was supposed to be this big, tough, hanyou that no one could beat. He even took down Naraku, the biggest evil of all. Yet here he was, driven to the point of depression. She had never seen anyone look so miserable. But when she really thought about it, everything made sense.

Inuyasha was a hanyou, a half-breed. He had probably been made fun of and harassed as a child. Hell he was probably still harassed, but now he could fight back. Everyone either ignored or hated his presence. They all made it a point to make him feel like scum. Then he finds someone who accepts him for who he is. Now that person is gone. Once again he is all alone.

_'He's got it much worse than I do. Poor Inuyasha.' _Ayame thought as more tears pooled in her eyes.

"I thought you were going to stop crying over him," Inuyasha said without lifting his head.

"I'm not crying over him," the girl said as she slowly moved towards him. "You've had a horrible life haven't you?" The only sign that he had heard her was the small twitch of his ear. "You were always picked on. Then you found one person who accepted you," Both ears twitched. "Then that person left. Now that your pack is split up, you're all alone again."

"You don't know what you're talking about," was his annoyed response.

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry..."

He cut her off before she could finish. "I don't need your fucking pity!" he shouted. Inuyasha stood up with his back to her. His arms were crossed over his chest. Ayame lowered her gaze to the water. _'Of __course__ he would __mix up pity and sorrow. He's been __given p__ity his whole life. Oh, Inuyasha,__'_ she thought as more tears fell down her fair face.

"I told you to stop crying. It was all in the past," the hanyou sad without a glance in her direction.

"How can you be so positive?" she asked him.

He turned around and looked at her. Pain was evident in his eyes.

"Cuz if I'm not. No one will be."

That did it. Before he could even sit back down, Ayame launched herself at him. Inuyasha stood shocked as the wolf demoness wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest. Never having been in this situation before, he wasn't sure what to do. So he let his instincts guide him. He wrapped his arms around her small frame, bringing her closer to his body.

The girl's shoulders shook with every sob. She knew that she wasn't helping the demon by crying into his chest, but his story was so hard to listen to. She couldn't begin to fathom how much it must have hurt.

Inuyasha started to slowly rub the small of her back up and down. Little by little, her sobs faded down to slow breathing and tiny hiccups. He continued to rub her back. After five minutes or so, she was completely quiet. He didn't stop rubbing her back.

_ 'That feels really good. If he doesn't stop soon then I won't be held responsible for what happ__ens,__' _ Ayame thought as she released a breath of air slowly.

Inuyasha didn't know what was going on. He was just consoling her while she cried, so why didn't his hand stop.

**'Because her skin is so soft,****'** his demon said.

_'Ya it is... Wait, what?' _ he felt himself thinking back.

**'Don't deny it. You want this female. You want her to be writhing in pleasure beneath you as you take her from behind. You want to make her YOURS!' **his demon responded loudly (or as loudly as he could inside Inuyasha's mind). **'Jus****t take a whiff. She wants it too,****' ** And he did. Inuyasha inhaled her scent and could tell there was a little hint of arousal. His body reacted automatically to the scent. **'There you go. Now be a good b****oy and take her!' ** and once again, the demon receded into his mind.

Ayame slowly began to feel aroused by the movements of his hand. She was aware that he knew she was a little turned on. The thing poking into her abdomen was a 'big' clue, and she couldn't help it, that turned her on even more.

Inuyasha caught another whiff of her arousal only this time it greatly increased. He moved his hand from her lower back up to th top center of her back as he gently pushed her body up towards his.

Ayame lifted her head just in time to capture his lips with hers. It was a wonderful feeling. His rough, manly lips were pressed tightly against her own smaller, petite ones. Her arms mechanically found their way up his body and tightened themselves around his neck. She could feel her nipples hardening against his tight chest. He felt it too.

Thinking he was doing it right based on her hard nipples, Inuyasha decided to further things. His head tilted to the side as he pushed his tongue slowly between his lips to get a taste of hers. Her reaction was instant. The lips that stopped his tongue from her mouth were no longer a problem. His tongue was free to invade the small cavity that was presented before him, but not without some resistance.

Ayame's own tongue pushed against his as she fought for the first invasion right. On the tongues battled, neither backing down or showing any sign of exhaustion. It was Ayame's that slowly but surely lost. Now they could get on to bigger and better things.

Inuyasha was all over her mouth. He made sure to leave no place untouched. And when he was through, he let her have a go at it.

She felt him withdraw from her mouth and allow her passage into his. Ayame wasted no time in returning the favor he had done for her. Once she was satisfied that he wouldn't be forgetting what she did to him, they pulled apart for much needed oxygen. But that didn't last long. Within seconds of breaking apart, their lips had each other again, and the battle recommenced.

Ayame could feel herself getting wet. Wetter than she had ever been before. She could feel a tiny pressure building inside her. A pressure that needed to be taken care of. Without much thought and relying only on instincts, Ayame grabbed one of Inuyasha's hands and brought it to her breast. Catching on quickly, Inuyasha seized hold of the breast and gave it a gentle squeeze. The girl moaned into his mouth as she brought her hand back up to around his neck. Inuyasha gave her breast a little more of a squeeze and received another, louder moan in return. Deciding she must like that, he used his other hand to gently grab the other breast. He began to message them with his palms before raking his claws towards the center where two very perky nipples made their appearance well known.

Realizing this wasn't the best location for the kind of activity they were about to indulge in, Inuyasha released Ayame's breasts and mouth and picked her up bridal style. He waled out of the hot spring and laid her down on his spread out clothing.

Getting back to where he left off, Inuyasha started to play with the tiny buds again. His mouth decided to start a slobbery trail around her shin and neck until he found a sensitive spot that made her jump.

Ayame was in heaven. '_He is soooo go__od with his hands, and his mouth is spectacular. Anymore of this and I'm gonna cum.' _she thought as his mouth trailed down her neck to the valley between her breasts. He stuck his tongue out and slowly licked a path between the mounds before moving to devour one. Ayame was past heaven now. Her moans came out louder and closer together.

Inuyasha continued to rub and squeeze one breast while the other was at the mercy of his miracle tongue. He decided this breast had had enough, so he moved his head to the much neglected one. Not having anything to do with his hands, he decided to advance them more south, to a place untrodden. He slowly moved his hand up and down among the various red-orange curls that led to her most treasured spot.

She could feel his hand inch its way closer and closer to its destination. The wolf demoness couldn't help but feel anxious as he rubbed her pubic region too slow for her comfort, so she decided to speed up the process. Ayame reached her hand down and grabbed his, only to have him growl at her and grab both her hands in his. He held them tightly above her head.

It had gotten to the point where she was squirming with anxiety. Inuyasha was enjoying himself, and he made sure she knew. But deciding she had had enough torture, he lowered his hand and cupped her entirely. He slowly began to rub the outside as she moaned loudly. Her juices were already coating his hand completely. Inuyasha felt there was no need to prolong the inevitable. And in one quick movement, he had two fingers deep inside of the girl.

Damn, she was tight.

His fingers were squeezed to the point of him almost not being able to move them. The half-demon could only imagine how that would feel on his dick. Just the thought made his 'other' head fill up with all the blood in his body. Eager to get on with everything, Inuyasha pulled his fingers out then pushed them back in. The pleasure caused Ayame to moan louder than ever. She was close, and he knew it. Inuyasha increased the pace of his hand, his fingers making a slick noise as they entered her continuously.

Just when Ayame thought it couldn't get any better, Inuyasha added a third finger. As soon as he pushed all three fingers inside her, she came. A wave of cum flowed from her. It covered all his hand and spilled all over his clothes, not that he minded.

Ayame swore she saw stars as her orgasm hit. The pressure had reached its peak and when he added that third finger, the pressure doubled and the damn was broken. It was never that good when she did it by herself. It was then that she decided that this man had miracle fingers.

As Ayame slowly recovered from her orgasm, Inuyasha placed his cock at her entrance. He teased her some more by slowly rubbing the outside with his head, getting her cum all over his dick.

When the torture was too much, Ayame did the one thing she had never done before.

"Please fuck me Inuyasha," she begged.

Inuyasha took one look at her face and knew it was time. He flipped her over on her stomach and had her raise her ass into the air. Once again, he placed his erect penis at her entrance and pushed in. In one thrust he was all the way in her.

Damn, she was really fucking tight.

Ayame let out a small scream as the pain of her hymen breaking came to pass. As soon as the pain was gone, she backed her ass into Inuyasha's hips, signaling him to move.

Inuyasha was more than happy to move. He pulled himself completely out then pushed back in with trembling force. He continued to pound into Ayame. The clearing they occupied was filled with her moans and his grunts as the twosome continued. Sweat coated each of them as Inuyasha pushed insanely fast into her, and she met each of his thrusts with a backwards thrust of her own. The sound of skin smacking against skin was music to both their ears as they both fought to reach that state of pure bliss.

Inuyasha felt himself getting closer and closer with each thrust. He wouldn't be able to last much longer. Ayame was also very close. Inuyasha reached a hand around her and started to rub the pleasure pearl at the top of her opening.

"We're going to cum together, okay?" he whispered huskily into her ear. She couldn't take anymore.

She came as soon as he was done with that sentence. The tightening of the muscles inside her triggered his own release. Inuyasha pounded into her one more time as he released all that he was inside of her, filling her to the rim and even overflowing outside of her. A small puddle of their mixed cum gathered on his clothes as both demons tried to catch their breath after their explosive orgasm.

Once they had calmed down a little, Inuyasha pulled out of Ayame and wrapped his arms around her waist as he rolled them over so she was lying with her head on his chest.

"Ayame."

"Hmmm."

"I'm glad that you decided to stay and take a bath."

"Me too."

"I love you Ayame. And I always will."

"I love you too, Inuyasha."

_**And there it is, my first ever Inuyasha/Ayame fic. But don't fret, it isn't the last.**_

_**Another one is in progress and I hope to have it up by the end of the week. **_


End file.
